Finn Halik
Finn Halik was a Galactic Militia soldier and a former soldier of the First Order. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by John Boyega. Biography Finn was raised to be a soldier of the First Order, being a Stormtrooper assigned to FN Corps, and during which, he became part of a squad under direct command of Captain Rook. Finn would become a close friend to a squad mate named Slip, who was the most incompetent of the squad, and Finn would do what he could to support him. Eventually, when Finn and Slip are taking a break to fish, they are confronted by Rook and Kylo Ren. Kylo humiliates Finn and Slip by activating a thermal detonator and tossing it on board their boat, leading to Finn and Slip panicking as they fail in their attempt to get rid of the active detonator, though Kylo uses the Force to switch off the detonator before it can explode, sparing Finn and Slip. Finn proceeds to keep that exact detonator on him from then on to remind himself of his humiliation. As a Storm Trooper, Finn fights in a number of battles against the Galactic Militia. He takes part in the assault on the Taunul settlement on Jakku, during which Slip is shot and killed by Cad Visban, which leads to Finn having his conscious awakened. When the other Storm Troopers execute the Militia prisoners, Finn finds himself unable to take part in it, though he gets a noticing glare from Kylo. Afterwards, Finn decides to defect and rescue the captive, Lando Calrissian. Once rescuing Lando, Finn and Lando fight their way to a Tie Fighter and use it to escape a Star Destroyer, fighting off enemy Tie Fighters until they are shot down and crash on Jakku. Finn awakens to find that Lando has disappeared, so Finn makes his way to a settlement, where he runs into Rey Skywalker and Han Solo, but they are ambushed by Storm Troopers. They manage to escape on the Millennium Falcon, and escape from Jakku, with Finn lying about his affiliation and instead pretending that he is with the Galactic Militia. Making their way to Takodana, Finn helps fight off Kanjiklub criminals, then they come upon the castle of Maz Kanata, who discovers Finn's Storm Trooper helmet with Slip's blood marking on it, which Han recognizes. Finn finally admits to Han and Rey that he lied about being with the Militia, but Han and Rey can say anything, First Order forces assault Takodana, and when Han gives Finn the Lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker which Rey found, Finn uses it to battle a vibroblade wielding Rook, and though Rook beats him in the fight, Han saves him and they fight their way out of the ruins. Finn and Han then rescue Rey from Kylo Ren, and then regroup with Militia forces on the other side of Takodana, where Finn meets and befriends Cad. Finn then helps Rey and Han in finding the Jedi temple on Ahch-To, finding Luke Skywalker. As Rey and Luke battle Kylo, Finn and Han fight off Rook and her Storm Troopers, ultimately attaining victory in the end. Finn keeps fighting in the war to help the Militia, with Finn helping Han in the battle of Chinikiff to find a map leading to a Jedi holocron, then he fights in the battle of Liperis to fend off First Order ambushes. As Han heads to try and retrieve the holocron, Finn holds off an ambush by Rook, then he and Han escape Liperis. Afterwards, Finn and Cad head with Luke and Rey to Sheruvel to find Boba Fett, who stole the holocron first. While Finn and Cad defend Militia tanks, Siro Ren appears and reveals that Cad is responsible for Slip's death, leading Finn to start deeply resenting Cad, while Siro uses the brief distraction to destroy the Militia tanks with the Force. Finn then heads with Luke, Rey and Han to Starkiller base, where he storms the base raising a barrier over the planet, and they confront Rook. Finn fights Rook and her men, with Fett battling Rook in a fierce sword fight, and though she nearly wins, Finn finally manages to best Rook with help from Fett, allowing Luke to use the Force to extract the barrier code from her mind. At that moment, Rook attempts a suicidal attack on them, but Luke uses the Force to save Finn and the others while the attack kills Rook. Finn then helps the others find Rey and then plant charges on the shield generator protecting the thermal oscillator, in which Han is killed by Kylo. Once Lando Calrissian comes in to save them, Finn fights his way off Starkiller with Cad and Lando as the Militia attack fails, escaping with Fett and Chewbacca. Finn continues to fight in the war, mostly with Lando and Cad at his side. Finn still greatly resents Cad, but reluctantly allows his assistance. Finn and Cad fight to defend Chialsirk, then keep fighting in skirmishes on the planet to escape as the planet falls to the First Order. Afterwards, Finn, Cad and Lando fight to defend Rilaban, with Finn fighting off First Order assaults, though the Storm Troopers devastate the Militia defenses. Finn keeps fighting to defend Militia positions, even though the Militia shield generator protecting Coruscant is destroyed, Finn is rescued by Cad, who is nearly killed in the process, leading to Finn gaining a brand new respect for Cad and beginning to let go of his resentment. Finn and Cad then pilot X-Wing fighters to lead a Militia assault on Starkiller, in which they finally destroy the thermal oscillator and the base, then they reunite with Rey on Tatooine. On Tatooine, vengeful First Order force ambush them, so Finn follows Rey to a Star Destroyer, while being pursued by a furious Kylo Ren. Finn, Rey and their comrades surround Kylo, with the help of Siro Ren, who redeems himself as Ben Solo. As Rey and Ben trap Kylo Finn takes out and activates the thermal detonator from the fishing incident and tosses it near Kylo, and the blast sends Kylo off the edge of the ship and plunging to his death. After Finn helps deal with a counterattack lead by General Hux, Finn then celebrates the Militia victory in the war. Personality Finn was a very stubborn, bitter, yet also nervous individual. He showed very strong care for his friends and did whatever he could to help them. He found himself unable to perform ruthless actions, which would be why he would leave the First Order, and he showed himself to be very compassionate to those in need. Finn tended to be very naive, often lacking insight on many situations, and was even reckless and cocky at times, often rushing into things head first, and he had a staunch desire to prove himself. He also tended to hold grudges and became bitter and resentful towards those who he felt had wronged him before. However, he was also very forgiving and became helpful to those people if he believed them to be genuinely remorseful for what wrong they had done. Abilities Finn is an expert marksman and skilled fighter, and he is also very skilled a infiltration and breaking into hard to reach areas. He also grows to be a skilled pilot who can fly a number of space crafts. Relationships Cad Visban Rey Skywalker Han Solo Kylo Ren Lando Calrissian Captain Rook Slip Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:War Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heretics Category:Military Characters Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Jerks Category:Egotists Category:Envious Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Vigilantes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rescuers Category:Frauds Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Survivors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Recurring Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Right Hand Category:Orphans Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gunman Category:Guardians Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Enforcers Category:Incompetent Category:Serious Category:Altruistic Category:Thugs Category:Anarchist Category:Assassin Category:Insecure Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Neutral Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Blackmailers Category:Swordsman Category:Remorseful or Redeemed